Bounded
by Kaoru Kamiya
Summary: What happens when a girl has a dark past, and Muraki has something to do with it... pain. pride. hope. desire. Will Tsuzuki and Hisoka be able to save this poor girl from her own past? Read and Review please please ^.^
1. Bounded: The strange girl

Bounded  
By Kaoru Kamiya  
  
"You are mine, you will always be mine, never forget that!"  
"No, no please, don't!"  
"Never forget it!"   
"NO!"  
~  
"Ah! This looks like a great place to eat!" A tall man with brown hair   
and violet eyes, Tsuzuki, turned his head to look at his partner Hisoka,  
blonde, green eyed, teenager.   
"Fine, where ever, i don't care!" Hisoka replied and followed Tsuzuki   
into the small cafe.   
The room was light by small candle light scattered around the room.   
There wwere tables around the room and a stage in the back. Tsuzuki   
smiled as they walked in.   
"Hello, and welcome to Theropy Cafe." A young woman said as she walked   
up to Tsuzuki and Hisoka.   
"Two"   
"Right this way..."   
The woman led them to a small table on the right side of the room. They   
sat down and ordered their meals. The room was mainly crowded with a   
small murmur in the air.   
"Who's going to sing today? I heard she's ery talent"  
"All i've heard is that every guy on this block is lusting after her!"  
"She's beautiful!"  
the whispers filled kept filling the air with random comments.   
"I wonder who this person they're talking about it?" Tsuzuki asked,   
mainly to himself.   
"I think we'll be finding out soon enough." Hisoka pointed to the stage   
as the lights dimmed slightly and a spot light was framing the center   
of the stage. A short stepped on the stage and looked around. The room   
filled with silence and excitement.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome! We have a new singer for you today, her   
name is Yui Amaya! Everything please give a round of applause for this   
young lady!"  
The man stepped off the stage and behind the curtains stood a figure of   
a woman. The woman stepped out from behind the curtains. She was   
dressed in a black satin dress. She was slim and the curves of her   
body were perfect. She has chestnut brown hair that layered around her   
chest area and the brightest blue eyes. She stepped into the center of   
the stage. She didn't look any older then 22. The music started to play   
and she sang in a beautiful voice:  
  
Today I killed, he was just a boy   
Eight before him, I knew them all   
In the fields a dying oath:   
I´d kill them all to save my own   
Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no   
One by one, We will fall, down down   
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run´n fight for life   
Hold on tight, this ain´t my fight   
Deliver me from this war   
It´s not for me it´s because of you   
Devil´s instant my eternity   
Obey to kill to save yourself   
Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no   
One by one, We will fall, down down   
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run´n fight for life   
Hold on tight, this ain´t my fight   
"I envy the 9 lives that gave me hell   
My path made up by their torn bodies   
Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust   
Call me a coward but I can´t take it anymore"   
They wait for me back home   
The live with eyes turned away   
They were the first ones to see   
They are the last ones to bleed   
"The ultimate high as all beautiful dies   
A ruler´s tool, priest´s excuse, tyrant´s delight...   
I alone, the great white hunter   
I´ll march till the dawn brings me rest   
10th patriot at the gallow´s pole!"   
Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no   
One by one, We will fall, down down   
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run´n fight for life   
Hold on tight, this ain´t my fight   
Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no   
One by one, We will fall, down down   
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run´n fight for life   
Hold on tight, this ain´t my fight   
  
The song ended and the last clash of the drums boomed against the walls   
of the small cafe. Clapping, yelling, praising was heard from the crowd.   
Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood up and clapped along with the rest of the   
crowd. The girl smiled and looked around. Tsuzuki caught the eye of   
the young girl. They stared for a minute at each other. She then   
quickly looked away and took a bow and ran out of sight behind the   
curtains.   
~  
"Wow, that girl was an amazing singer!" Tsuzuki sighed as they enter   
headcourters.   
"Hisoka, yes i must agree, she was amazing."  
"I think i know why all the guys are "lusting" after her!" Tsuzuki   
winked at Hisoka as Konoe stepped in front of them. Konoe looked frantic,   
but calm and he raised an eyebrow at Tsuzuki.  
"Where have you been?" He asked as he looked from him to Hisoka.  
"Just getting some dinner! ... Why?" Tsuzuki put on his puppy dog face.  
"Well, for one you have a new partner..." Konoe looked annoyed now as   
he   
led them down the hall.   
"Oh really?! Well, let's see him!" Tsuzuki looked content and wondered who this person could be.   
" Well, it's actually let's see her..." Konoe opened a door at the end of the hallway and walked in. Inside was a young girl with chestnut hair and bright blue eyes.   
"Tsuzuki, Hisoka, this is Yui Amaya... she will be your new partner..."  
~  
~  
~  
What do you think? Please review, i'll put up a new chapter later!  
^.^  
~~~ Kaoru 


	2. Bounded: The ring

Supriana~Thanks so much for your review! You are the first one! ^.^  
~  
~  
~  
Bounded  
Chapter 2  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared at the girl in amazement. Up close she was   
incrediably beautiful. She was in black leather pants that lined her  
figure perfectly, a blue tank top and a black leather jacket over it.  
  
Yui smiled, "Hello, it's nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand at   
Tsuzuki.  
The Tsuzuki snapped out of his staring fit and grabbed her hand.   
  
"It's nice to meet you too! I'm Tsuzuki and this is Hisoka!" Tsuzuki   
said as he pointed to Hisoka with his other hand. Hisoka was still   
staring at her like he had seen an Angel or something. Yui looked at   
him oddly  
  
"Don't mind him," Tsuzuki said with a smile, "He's... uh... just so   
glad to meet you."  
  
"Oh I see..." Yui said as Tsuzuki let go of her hand. Konoe grunt   
slighty and glared at Tsuzuki.   
  
"Oh, Konoe, ugh, so what's going on here? I thought we were only   
suppose to just have one partner?" Tsuzuki asked looked from Yui  
to Konoe  
  
"It's simple Tsuzuki... You have another partner. I've decided to put   
you three on a very big case." Konoe walked up to his desk and grabbed  
a file. He then handed it to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki opened it to find a   
picture of a young girl, and another, and another... all dead. Raped and  
murdered. There bodies were bloody in a heap of sheets.   
  
"What is this?" Tsuzuki asked as Hisoka and Yui looked over his shoulder  
at the pictures.   
  
"That is your case... These three girls have all been murdered in the  
last three days. Now, these are no ordinary cases. These girls all have  
one thing in common..."  
  
"What's this?" Hisoka asked and pointed to the picture. On the back of  
one of the girls was a glowing red symbol. This simple was a rose in   
twined a cross. Tsuzuki flipped through all of the pictures and found   
that each girl had this symbol on their backs.   
  
"That..." Konoe began, "Is what they have in common. That is no ordinary  
symbol, but a magical one. No human could do that.   
  
"So, that's why you gave us this cases..." Tsuzuki rubbed his chin in   
thought as he handed back the file to Konoe.   
  
"Well, i'll send you off to go find information, be gone now, i'm going  
home." Konoe grunted and left the room. The room filled with silence as   
Tsuzuki kept thinking about the dead girls.   
  
//Something about that symbol...\\  
  
Hisoka gave tsuzuki a strange look and hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Itai! What was that for!" Tsuzuki yelled as he rubbed the back of his  
head.  
  
"Well, let's go! We have to solve this case." Hisoka said as he rolled   
his eyes at Tsuzuki.   
  
"Yeah i know, but first, let's go eat!" Tsuzuki said still rubbed his   
head  
  
"We just ate! What is with you!" Hisoka yelled at him.  
  
"Well it would be a great way to get to know our new partner!"   
Tsuzuki yelled back at him as he turned and smiled at Yui, he then led  
Yui through the door and yelled back at Hisoka "Well come on!"  
  
"Fine..." Hisoka said as he crossed his arms and followed Tsuzuki out  
the door.  
~  
//Boy this girl can talk!\\ Tsuzuki thought as they sat down at their   
table. Tsuzuki sat to Yui and Hisoka sat across from her.  
  
They had walked through the town and chatted along the way. Yui  
was very straight forward. She indugled them in talk about anything.   
She seemed very happy to be with them. //I'm glad she's our new partner,  
Hisoka never talks to me... she's so happy, but when she was singing   
that song today... she seemed sad, almost angry about something\\   
  
They finally were finished their meals and sat there having their last  
drinks.   
  
"I never thought you'd be so... uh... talkative" Hisoka said as he took  
a sip of his drink.   
  
"I love meeting new people, i guess i am a little crazy when it comes to  
getting to know someone, hey i guess i'm glad..." Yui stopped in mid   
sentence and stared at something behind Hisoka. She glared at the man  
behind Hisoka. Tsuzuki turned her head to see who she was staring at...  
Muraki  
  
"Hello, hello... Tsuzuki and Hisoka," Muraki said as he sat down next to  
hisoka," And who is this... oh yes, hello Miss Yui, nice singing   
today."   
  
Hisoka glared at Muraki like he was ready to kill him for walking in   
here and sitting down next to them like they were friends or something.  
  
"You bastard!" Yui said as she stood up. She held up her hand which was  
slowly glowing brightly the shade of blue.   
  
"Yui!" Tsuzuki jumped up and grabbed her wrist and pushed himself   
between her and Muraki,"Yui, don't, you'll... make a scene.  
  
Many people had turned their attention to their table all whispering   
and in question. Tsuzuki let go of Yui's hand, which her hand had   
stopped glowing. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran from the table  
and ran outside.   
  
"Well, i guess she doesn't like me..." Muraki laughed as he sat there.   
  
"Yui..." Tsuzuki said as he ran after her. Hisoka got up immediately...  
not wanting to be alone with Muraki.   
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka ran outside and found Yui across the street and   
against a wall. She was sitting against the wall with her knees pulled  
up to her chest.   
  
"Yui!" Tsuzuki yelled as they ran across the street. They kneeled down   
next to her. She was crying.  
  
"Yui, Yui! what's wrong!" Tsuzuki said as he put his hand on her   
shoulder and rubbed it.   
  
"Muraki..." Yui mumbled under sobs. Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at each   
other then back at Yui.  
  
"You have no idea what he... what he did to me..." Yui said more calmly   
as she lifted her head and looked at them. She then rubbed her neck and   
pulled out a heavy silver chain with a golden ring attached to it.  
  
"This is... this is my binding to him..."  
  
"WHAT?!"   
~  
~  
~  
Well that's it for chapter 2! Review please hehe   
^.^  
i'll update as soon as i can! 


	3. Bounded: Yui's past

GeneWeiss~ Thanks for your review, ^.^ here's the answer about what   
happened!  
  
~  
Bounded  
Chapter 3  
  
"Yui... Yui, what do you mean by... um... you're binding to him?"   
Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"I...I am bounded to him by this ring," Yui began as she held up the  
ring, "When i was alive, he... he murdered my mother and father. It wasn't   
too long ago actually, i died recently. I met him one time, when i was at  
a club singing. He said he really liked my singing and wanted to see   
me again. He was very nice, but there was something about him that was  
so strange. I only saw him a couple of time, but after i found out he  
he... murdered those girls..."  
  
"You knew he murdered them?" Hisoka asked her.  
  
"Yes... He told me he did. He also always uses that symbol." Yui wiped   
away some of her tears and she stood up and rolled up the back of her  
shirt. She had the same symbol on her back, just like the girls in the  
pictures. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood up slowy  
  
"I thought he was crazy, so i told him, i couldn't see him anymore.   
That's when he killed my mother and father. He then... he then tortured  
me..." Yui's lip started to quiver.  
  
"Yui... Hisoka was killed by Muraki too..." Tsuzuki said as he gave her  
a sad look.  
  
"Oh no... he didn't kill me..." Yui looked up at him."Well... he made   
my brother kill me instead... So he made it look like my brother did   
it, to cover himself up... I... I hate him..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us he killed those girls, would've made our job  
much more easier." Tsuzuki said and gave her a small smile. Yui looked   
up at him. Then she looked at the ring in her hand.   
  
"I wish i could just be rid of my sorrow..." Yui then looked back at  
Tsuzuki sadly.   
  
"Why don't you take that necklace off?" Hisoka asked  
  
"I can't... i told you i'm bound to him..." Yui pulled at the necklace   
slightly, "He told me that he loved me and put a curse on this ring  
so i could never love anyone else..."   
  
"That's bull shit..." Tsuzuki said as he went to grab the necklace.   
When his hand was inches away from it a blue light glowed around the   
ring and pushed Tsuzuki back.   
  
"Ow... you're not kidding!" Tsuzuki said as he nursed his hand.   
  
Yui looked at him sadly, "I hate that man... i just hate him." She   
then lowered her head slightly and clunched her hands.   
  
Tsuzuki put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, i'll make Muraki  
pay for what he did for you... i promise."  
  
Yui looked up at him and smiled slightly, "That's a very hard thing to  
promise, you know."  
  
"Don't worry!" Tsuzuki said as he put his arm around her shoulder. Yui  
blushed slightly, "I am a man that keeps his promises."  
  
"It's true..." Hisoka began, "He really does keep his promises."  
  
Yui smiled at Hisoka as Tsuzuki's smile faded... Muraki was standing   
across the street. Yui looked from Muraki to Tsuzuki.   
  
Muraki then yelled from across the street, "You better now touch her,   
Tsuzuki, if you value your life that is..."  
~  
~  
~  
Well... I'll post the next chapter soon! please review! ^.^ 


	4. Bounded: Dreams

Miaka~ I know what you mean, but if you keep reading you'll understand  
why he's been acting that way... ^.^  
  
**Oh, and the last sentence of the last chapter, "You better NOT touch   
her," instead of now... i should read my chapters over before i send  
them in   
^.^  
on with the story!  
  
Bounded   
Chapter 4  
  
~  
"Please don't do this! Please!"  
  
An evil laugh filled the room.   
  
"Don't worry everything is going to be just fine. Don't worry, you're  
not the one i need anymore..."  
~  
Yui woke up in a cold sweat. She had that dream... again... Muraki...  
that nightmare has haunted her, since she died. Yui sat up and rubbed   
her head. She hated him, but it always made her wonder, why, in every   
dream he said he didn't need her anymore. She never remember him saying  
that. Yui tried to lay down and fall asleep again but sleep was far   
from her by now. She got up and went to her window. She had had a long   
tiring day today...  
~  
"Muraki, just quick it will you!" Hisoka shouted as he caught up to   
Tsuzuki and Yui. Yui gave Hisoka and quick smile and then looked up at   
Tsuzuki.  
  
"Tsuzuki?"  
  
"Yeah?" He answered, not looking at her.   
  
"How do you know Muraki?" Tsuzuki then looked at her in an odd way.   
His face seemed dark, but with much concern.   
  
"It's a long story..." With that Tsuzuki had finished that conversation.  
~  
//I wonder what happened between them...\\ Yui thought as she opened   
the window to feel the slight breeze in the air. She couldn't stand   
being in her room. She grabbed her jacket laying on the chair and walked  
quickly out the door. The moon was a dark shade of red, like it always  
was each night. Yui held her jacket tightly to her body as she walked   
through the streets.   
  
//I don't know what to do anymore... these dreams... how can they haunt  
me even in death?\\ Yui sighed as she walked by the restaurant they   
were at today. It was about 2 in the morning and the restaurant was   
dark and shadowy. Yui felt a chill up her spine as she walked past it.  
  
"Why are you around this late here this late?"   
  
Yui froze in her spot. That voice...   
  
"Out for a walk." She said slowly, as she turned to face the man. Muraki,  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh i'm just out for a stroll as well..." He said as he walked up next  
to her. Yui just stared as him blankly as he turned to her. He stared   
at her for a while just watching her.   
  
"What do you want, Muraki, can you just leave me alone..." Yui turned  
to walked away when he yelled out at her.  
  
"You know, you're just a toy..."  
  
Yui stopped. His icy tone had her frozen in her step. She turned to   
yell back at him... but he was gone...  
~  
~  
~  
Just a short addition to the story... review! ^.^  
More will be coming later! 


	5. Bounded: New Case

Sarewuh~Thanks for the review ^.^  
Miaka~ told ya ^.^  
  
on with the next chapter!  
  
Bounded   
Chapter 5  
  
Yui stood there staring at the place where Muraki was...  
  
//I don't understand all of this...\\ She thought as she started to  
walked back down the street...  
~  
"What are you saying Tsuzuki." Konoe said as he rubbed his head.   
  
"It's Muraki, he's doing this." Tsuzuki said as he took a seat. Yui   
took a seat next to him. Hisoka stood behind Tsuzuki.  
  
"Just as i feared, we'll hopefully he won't kill anymore. He is a hard  
man to stop these days." Konoe then sighed and ripped up the folder.  
  
"We'll just have to lay that all aside for now. I have another job for  
you though..." Konoe said as Tsuzuki groaned.  
  
"I need a break once in a while Konoe! Come on..." Tsuzuki stretched  
his arms in the air...  
  
"I just gave you a week break a week ago! What do you want Tsuzuki!"  
Konoe then turned to Yui and Hisoka, " Well this is a big case."  
  
Konoe placed a picture of a girl infront of Yui,"This is Tsuya Tatsuya.  
She is currently working as a singer, like you Yui."  
  
Yui looked at the picture carefully. She had black hair and dark red  
eyes.   
  
"Now the thing that concerns me the most," Konoe began,"Is that she   
has a very strange gift. Once a month, when the moon is full, she can  
read people's minds. The thing is, she had surgery a while ago on her  
spine. And her doctor was none other then Muraki."  
  
Yui saw Tsuzuki flinch a little by the sound of Muraki's name. She   
passed the picture to him and then looked at Konoe.  
  
"So you're sending us out there to investigate?"   
  
"Yeah, he is..." Tsuzuki answered her question instead of Konoe.   
Tsuzuki then got up and walked out the door.  
  
"What's up with him?" Hisoka asked.  
  
//Yeah, what is up with him...\\ Yui thought...  
~  
~  
~  
Just a short addition  
Gomen ne, i'll post later  
Ja ne!  
Review! 


End file.
